1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of water treatment and purification and more specifically to a portable water treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The system of generating ozone and injecting the ozone (03) into water for purification is commonly known. Current systems typically use a process of venturi mixing or porous materials to introduce small bubbles into the water. However, the process causes the ozone to break down into oxygen (02) so that the powerful oxidizing properties of ozone are negated.
Given the size and energy consumption, making a portable treatment unit would not be practical for thorough decontamination of water. For example, a portable ozone system such as the one shown by U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,678 to Porat does not appear to be sufficient for decontaminating water thoroughly for drinking or other high quality uses.
Other commonly used systems for water purification include UV irradiation. U.S. Pat. No. 9,494,576 to Hoppe et al. discloses a system that first injects water with ozone and then exposes the water to UV radiation. Hoppe et al's system does not appear to be portable.
Portable water treatment system such as the ones shown by U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,839 to Peterson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,884 to Gadgil use filters, and Gadgil uses UV radiation too.
What is needed is a portable water treatment system capable of decontaminating water for drinking and other uses, using ozone injection. In conjunction with such need, various devices such as a simple and fast ozone meter would be necessary or useful to creating a practical portable system. In addition, an efficient and cost effective treatment system, with or without ozone treatment, depending on use is desired. The filters may also be varied and/or omitted depending upon conditions.